ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Tugboat: Rainbow Rocks
'''Theodore Tugboat: Rainbow Rocks '''is a new movie. Plot The film opens at a cove near the Big Harbor. The numerous tankers docked there are arguing amongst themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their hulls. In the corner dock, three tugboats in hoods sing and absorb the blue mist into the dark blue gems on their necklaces. The black, brown and white tug Zed-stack, Zorran, grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The red and blue tug, Ratchet, laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in The Big Harbor. As the large ocean tug Oliver joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Zorran, Ratchet notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the harbor and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. He explains to Zorran and Oliver that the harbor magic has found it's way into the big harbor, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Six moons later, at the Big Harbor, the boats are busy making banners in the repair dock for the harbor's upcoming musical showcase. Zebedee offers to help Philip and Filmore with their banners, but they decline, much to Zebedee's disappointment. When Hank calls Zebedee over to join him and his friends, the other present ships glare at and gossip about Zebedee, making him uncomfortable. Foduck quickly changes the subject and shows Zebedee he banner they made for the showcase ( which Hank used seaweed instead of paste). The Harbor Master and The Dispatcher then enter, and the Harbor Master says how pleased he is by the amount of tugboat participation in the showcase. However, when he mentions the Fall Formal, the ships glare at Zebedee again and Zebedee hides his face in humiliation. Later, at Willy's Island, Zebedee laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. His friends, now in a five-part band called The Tugbooms, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout star stacks and ropes and numbers, which dissappear when they stop playing. Foduck and Emily express disbelief at the stange phenomenon, but George cares a little, letting his band leader egotism show. Pearl the Pilot boat enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When George criticizes Foduck and Emily's playing, they give an annoyed look. Pearl ask if "any friends from out of the harbor" will be coming to the showcase. The Tugsbooms tell her they're not sure if Theodore will be present, and Pearl awkwardly excuses herself. Foduck is amused by Pearl's behavior, but he stops himself when he remembers that she and Zebedee used to date. Zebedee admits that he never liked Pearl romantically and further regrets his past action. As Emily cheer him up, a special radio announce by the dispatcher summons Zebedee to the entrance of the harbor. Zebedee leaves the island, having promised to give a tour to some new tugs and the Tugbooms go back to rehearsing. Emily asks if they can sing a song she made, to which George replies that they'll get to later. At the harbor entrance, Zebedee meets with the new tugs - Ratchet, Zorran, and Oliver - and shows them around the harbor. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for the Big Harbor's musical showcase; Zebedee talks about the event, and the tugs are intrigued, with Oliver nearly revealing their true nature. When Zebedee notices the three's gem necklace and reaches for Ratchet's, Ratchet grabs Zebedee's tow rope in sudden offense. Ratchet catches himeself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything happen to them. The three tugs sail off, leaving Zebedee to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the harbor , Zebedee joins his friends and mentions that there is something "off" about those tugs, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the harbor entrance, Ratchet, Zorran, and Oliver have a brief arguement before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the tugs convince the ships of the harbor to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise above among the ships, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Ratchet, Zorran, and Oliver absorb into their pendants. Only Zebedee and his friends are unaffected by the song. Zebedee and the Tugbooms suspect that Ratchet, Zorran, and Oliver are using dark magic on the ships and go to alert the Harbor Master and the Dispatcher. However The Harbor Master and The Dispatcher believe the tugs, now calling themselves The High Tides, are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, The Harbor Master's eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under The High Tide's spell. The Tugbooms deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the High Tides' spell. With the rest of the harbor under The High Tides' control, the friends consider getting Theodore return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Zebedee has an idea. In his dock, he finds an old book with his Z mark on the cover and explains that he used to right a messages to Captain Star, which would appear in a book in the Star's library. Hoping to get a message to Theodore, Zebedee opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words he hadn't written in a long time... Dear, Captain Star. In the Bigg City Port, at the Star dock, Theodore and his friends lounge about in the salvage dock when a mesenger boat arrives with a delivery of books from Captain Star. One of the books, with a huge silver star on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Theodore opens it and discover Zebedee's call for help. Theodore determines from Zebedee's warning that the High Tides are actually former Z-Stacks. Long ago, the Z-Stacks used their eerie songs to turn ships against on another and fed on negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Bigg City with their magic, Captain Zero banished them to another world—the world where Zebedee now lives with Theodore's Big Harbor friends.Theodore wishes to help his tugboat friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Sunshine proposes that the same magic that allows Zebedee to send messages from the Big Harbor to Bigg City should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the books as a battery, Theodore is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Theodore tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two of one thing in the same place. Ten Cents can still go along, however, and he and Theodore soon charge into the portal. Back at the Big Harbor, George starts to lose hope that Theodore will come, when Theodore and Ten Cents suddenly shoot out of the portal. His tugboat friends meet him a group tug hug. Later under Owen the Oil Rig, the friends all catch up, with Ten Cents revealing Theodore's new status as the newest Star Tug. Once Theodore learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush The High Tides at the pre-Battle of the Bands party being held in the harbor. At the band meetup, Theodore bumps into Pearl and stammers in her presence. Once the High Tides arrive, Theodore and his friends declare their evil plans finished and attempt to stop them with a magic friendship attack. However, nothing happens, allowing the High Tides to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Having humilated themselves, Theodore and his friends excuse themselves, but the High Tides decide to keep an eye on them, calling them "special". Theodore and the others regroup outside the harbor and try to figure out what went wrong. They reason that, since they can only channel their magic when playing music, only a counter-spell in the form of a song will break the High Tides' spell, making the Battle of the Bands the perfect venue. They also decide Theodore should be the Tugbooms' new lead singer, much to George's chagrin. Before Theodore retires to the harbor library like he did during his last visit to the Big Harbor, Hank propose a slumber party at Ceilidh's cove. That evening, as his friends enjoy themselves around him, Theodore has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Later, after everyone falls asleep, he works on it in the rocky cove and is soon joined by Zebedee. As the two bond over the similar problems they each face, Zebedee is startled when Hank's brother Zack comes in to get a snack for Seaweedie. The next day the Tugbooms practice their counter-spell in the cove next to Shipwreak rock. Unfortunately, Theodore's singing is so off-key that George only manages a small bit of transformation. Before long, hostility continues to grow between the Tugbooms regarding Foduck's costumes and George's insisting that the bands in his. With the Battle of the Bands starting soon, the Tugbooms soon agree to perform other songs and stall for time until Theodore can complete his spell. In addition, they decide to keep their magic a secret from the High Tides for as long as possible. The Battle of the Bands gets underway, with Philip and Filmore performing a hip-hop duet that earns only confused looks from the audience and reprimanding from the Harbor Master when they drop the microphones. When the time comes for the Tugbooms to perform, Foduck takes the stage in a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. During their performance of Shake Your Bumpers, other competitors try to sabotage them: Rebbeca and the Research Vessels manipulate Foduck's movement with a magnet, and Philip and Filmore take advantage of Emily's stage fright by holding a spotlight over her. The Tugbooms manage to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Pearl starts to show hostility toward Theodore, considering him to be an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Theodore sails away in tears. At the other end of the harbor, Zebedee confronts the High Tides about their evil schemes, but the High Tides play to Zebedee's fragile emotions and make him feel useless in his friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the High Tides' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from Pugwash to Cabot to Top Hat and Bluenose to even Pearl. In semifinals, the Tugbooms face Zak and the Illusions to decide who faces the High Tides in the final round. As Zak and his band perform Tricks Up My Sleeve, Theodore still has yet to finish his counter-spell song, so George takes over as lead singer and the Tugbooms perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, George gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Zebedee to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Zebedee hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the High Tides to feed on. Through the High Tides' manipulation of the harbor master and the Dispatcher, the Tugbooms advance to the final round instead of the Illusions. An embittered Zak is later approached by Ratchet and given the idea of removing the Tugbooms from the competition so the Illusions can take their place in the finals. During the Tugbooms' mic check on the stage where the finals place are to take place, Zak and the Illusions arrive to carry out their plan: a lever open a trap door on the stage, and the Tugbooms fall inside. Ten Cents, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the Illusions perform in the finals following the Tugbooms' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the High Tides take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Tugbooms and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the High Tides on stage to feed on their hatred. Zebedee notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the High Tides can feed on. Theodore is ashamed that he hadn't realized it sooner, and Zebedee tells him no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Tugbooms thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Ten Cents arrives to rescue them with the help of Sigrid the Supply Ship, whose headphones shielded her from the High Tides' spell. The High Tides continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them z-stacks, numbers, and translucent ropes. As the Tugbooms watch from a top of a hill, wondering how their song can reach the crowd, Sigrid arrives withe further assistance: a barge that converts into a DJ station. The Tugbooms start to play their counter-spell song over the High Tides' song and take on half-pony forms with colors similar to that of the Star Tugs' Rainbow Power. Refusing to be stopped, the High Tides summons astral versions of their true Zed stacks form and manage to overpower the Tugbooms. As the Tugbooms fall, Theodore's microphone rolls next to Zebedee's bumper, and Theodore says they need his help. Zebedee finds a new resolve and, upon removing his covers, and starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Tugbooms join him, and their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the High Tides and servers their spell over everyone, much to Ratchet's disbelief. The magic of friendship builds inside of Zebedee, grating him a half-star form of his own. All the ships then join in, and as the High Tides look on in shock and horror, the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Star Tug that destroys their astral projections as well as their gem pendants. With their power source destroyed, the High Tides are unable to sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged ships boo, cargo, vegetables, and pelt them with oil drums and bumpers, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Pearl, now free of the High Tides' influence, meets Theodore in a happy and warm embrace. However, Zak, still upset about his competition loss, makes it clear he isn't done with the Tugbooms yet. As for Zebedee, with Theodore now having to return home to Bigg City Port, George allows Zebedee to join the band in Theodore's stead- espacially after Zebedee reveals he can play the guitar. Before Theodore leaves, he promises to visit whenever he can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the tugboats tune their instruments, Zebedee uses his old journal to write the friendship lessonhe learned to Theodore, endingi it with closing statement: "Your friend Zebedee." As the film closes, Zebedee picks up his guitar and joins his bandmates in a performance of Shine like Harbors. During the credits, Zebedee is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the big harbor, as philip and filmore help him with his books and sail with him and petra help her get digby down from a hard to reach cove. In a post-credits scene, the bigg city port Theodore seen documenting strange events that are connected to The Big Harbor. He confides in his submarine grampus that "something strange is going on at that harbor." Trivia * Category:Specials